User talk:Ronmamita
Unanswered mysteries Perhaps these have been answered in the WOT series and I simply missed them; however I think they can possibly be monitored for future stubs on existing pages... *ok, every reader wants this mystery resolved: Who killed Asmodean (I read Sanderson's statement that he will include the answer to this mystery before the conclusion of WOT). *Who informed the white tower of the rebel's night time ops to block the Tar Valon harbor passage by transforming the draw bridges to cuendillar? I thought the likely culprit was one of the, black ajah, sitters in the rebel Aes Sedai camp. It has become such a minor issue now that, likely, it may never be proven with evidence from one of the chapters. *Will Egwene warn or contact Rand that Nalaene Forell (Fealty sworn to Rand) is black Ajah? Will Egwene even bother to warn him that Verin informed her that the dark One fights differently than Rand is planning for? NOTE: I edited Nalaene on the New Named Character page; but don't know the proper format for creating a new page for her (she needs a detailed stub, that will likely be brief because little is written about her. However she needs to be linked to several existing pages, such as black ajah; Verin's list; and whatever color ajah she is) Ronmamita 20:21, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *Will the next book mention the need for monitoring the secret Tar Valon entry/exit ("watergate") that small groups have frequently used? It is hazardous enough that travelling can be used to enter the Tower, but to allow the secret path to remain open and available for any enemy to use is stupid, yet it may not get a mention because so many other loose threads still exist to write about. *What new role or relationship is in store for Laras, the "mistress of the Kitchens"? *I consider this a mistake in the book, but maybe someone has evidence to the contrary... The foretelling by Egwene of the raid on the White Tower called for one of the Seanchan to rescue Egwene. We may be asked to take a very loose interpretation and accept that the very act of the raid by the seanchan and the subsequent capture of Elaida, created the circumstances for Egwene to be rescued by Lord Gawyn and company; but that is a very loose and weak explaination that leaves me very disappointed. The potential drama of Egwene facing help from the HATED, Seanchan would have been delicious to read, don't you agree? *Could, possibly, the information of the black tower's obligation to allow Ashamen to be bonded by Aes Sedai (The disappearance of the Rebel Aes Sedai heading to the Black Tower) and the cuendillar harbor-ops incident be related information/spy source for the White Tower? I'm still hopeful that the sources of both incidents of betrayal will be revealed. I'm interested in reading the unfolding events that may reveal to Egwene the White Tower's loyalist, red sisters bonding the Ashamen and the perils of the Rebel sisters that were enroute to the Black Tower. *Several Red sitters are missing, assigned secret missions prior to Re-unification. Major developments here, will install new red sisters in the Hall, and reveal to Egwene the scheme to bond Ashamen (and hopefully reveal the activities of the rebel Aes Sedai bonding team). We need the full tally of all the (Loyalist) sisters assigned to this secret Ashamen bonding mission. I'm unsure who are black ajah, I wish I could be certain they all are Black Ajah (this is likely and it would make this so much easier, however this remains uncertain) but here are the names I have associated with this mission (KOD Epilogue Remember the old saying): The Red Ajah's Highest (Tsutama Rath?) assigned this mission to Pevara Tazanovni. Mission Leader is Pevara Tazanovni (Red; this is problematic because Pevara hates dark friends but is part of 2 conflicting missions that allies her,unwittingly, with Black Ajah while simultaneously hunting the Black Ajah; hopefully she becomes heroic) Javindhra Doraille (Red; suspected Black) Tsutama Rath (Red Ajah Head; suspected Black) Tarna Feir (Red/Black and Ex-sitter) Three additional sisters possibly willing to bond Ashamen later 1. Jezrail (Red) 2. Melare (Red) 3. Desala Nevanche (Red) With all due respect Everybody who reads the books wonders about about these and other things. You seem to think that there is some way to predict events in future books. Good luck. Fatidiot1234 06:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps you misinterpret my meaning, and perhaps I have mistaken the purpose for this talk page. I, indeed, am aware that these mysteries are shared by the readers (of which I am only one). I intend to follow these points for possible stubs to be included in existing pages. This was my method to follow up on these points and allow others to assist if anyone wants. After all, it was one of the above mysterious points that was answered in the EWOT page without any verification that prompted me to edit and register. If this is not appropriate then forgive me and I will delete this account. I have not joined any WOT forums, perhaps this would be more appropriate in a forum? Ronmamita 18:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) No offense intended. Enjoy. Fatidiot1234 18:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Black Ajah suspects Evanellein - Revealed in TGS Epilogue p762 as a sitter that escaped after Egwene's raising & Re-unification; however, not on Verin's list. I edited the New Named Character page to include this today. Only afterwards did I realize it should be moved to the existing bio page (hopefully with an included spoiler alert?), however I am not sure of the proper format to complete this task. Ronmamita 20:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC)